Kidnapped
by This is my Dam account
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped. But Percy will not rest until he finds her. After 3 years of searching will he find her, and what will become of them if he does? Percabeth, obviously. Rated T for language.
1. Disaster dinner

**Hi. I'm Ria. I got the idea for this fanfic at like half past two one morning, so I decided to write it. I hope you enjoy it and if you have hate please PM it to me instead of putting it in the review because when I read a review for a fanfiction I don't like seeing hate, so, yeah, thanks and please review. :)****  
**

**P.S Don't forget that they are like 20 to 21 years old now.**

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

Percy Jackson still remembered that day like it was yesterday. He and Annabeth Chase were in a café in New York having a lovely time, but of course they didn't know what was coming.

They arrived at the small café at around four o'clock. They sat down and ordered their meal. Percy had sausages, mash, peas and gravy- because they had nothing blue- and Annabeth had a steak pie with new potatoes, carrots and gravy. They also had a chocolate ice-cream sundae to share afterwards. Percy thought that he and Annabeth here able to have a normal day out, but he was wrong, and what was going to happen was terrible. Percy didn't know that Annabeth, his Annabeth, was going to be kidnapped.

"Gods, isn't it good to get out of camp and do normal teenage stuff?" Percy asked, gazing deep into Annabeth's stormy grey eyes. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun, but she had one piece of hair dangling down next to her eye. He lent forward and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well," Annabeth said taking a bit of their ice-cream sundae. "It is better than almost dying."

"Agreed." Percy laughed. A couple of days ago they fought off a couple of Cyclopes and only a month before that they stopped Gaea waking. They had been to Rome, Greece and even Tartarus. So no, being normal teenagers wasn't something they did very often. "So shall we pay and go?" He looked into her grey eyes again, they were crinkled at the edges because she was smiling. And he loved it.

"Okay." She said. Percy stood up and walked to the cash registers. He was handing over the twenty-six dollars he needed to pay when he heard a scream.

"PERCY!" Screamed Annabeth. He turned to see two masked figures hauling her out of the room, holding her mouth. He could see Annabeth kicking but it was no good. He didn't register what happened until they were out the door. As soon as they were out of site, he grabbed Riptide and ran after them. His eyes darted around until he found them. Annabeth was no longer kicking, she was just laying there, limp in their arms. Percy began to take off running but someone grabbed him from behind. He felt something sharp stab him in the arm, then he saw the world slowly descend into darkness.

That was almost three years ago. He had searched for her almost everyday since that moment. But had no luck. He got some of the best demigods- Jason Grace, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse La Rue and many more- as a search party and had them search for her. Chiron had got the help of some of the party ponies and even some of the Gods who were willing to help, but nothing. They had searched almost everywhere for her, but it was as if she had vanished off of the face of the earth.

"She's been missing 3 years on Saturday, Percy." Chiron said in a soft voice. _Saturday, today is Thursday, two more days and she's have been missing for 3 years. _Percy thought to himself, but out loud he only said.

"I know Chiron," He stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. "but we can't give up. She's out there, I know it." He sat back down, and put his head in his hands. "I'm not giving up. Even if everyone else is, I will search for her until I find her."

"I know Percy." Chiron said. "It pains me to suggest giving up, but Dionysus finds it impractical to search for her, in his eyes she's already gone."

"That's because she means nothing to him," Percy felt rage rise through him. "To him all she is, is another camper gone missing or another camper dead." He swallowed back bile at the thought. "But to us, Chiron, she is more."

"I know Percy." Was all he said.

"I'm going to go find the others." Percy got up and walked out of the big house, leaving a heart retched Chiron behind.

He walked along the cobble stone pathway to Zeus Fist, where Percy often met with his friends. Once he got there he recognized the faces of his friends. Jason Grace was a tall man, with blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

Next to him stood his fiancé Piper McLean. Piper had dark tanned skin, chocolate brown hair and kaleidoscope eyes that changed colour from brown to blue to green depending on how close to her you are.

Next to her sat Hazel Levesque. Hazel was the youngest of us. She was African American with shoulder-length curly cinnamon brown hair and gold eyes. On her forearm she was marked with a glyph, the letters SPQR, and a few stripes for each year of service at Camp Jupiter, the roman camp.

Frank Zhang stood next to her with his hand on her shoulder. Frank has a large and stocky frame. He was Asian-Canadian and has a babyish face with brown eyes and black short hair which, seems out of place with his stout body and military haircut. Like all Roman demigods he was marked with SPQR mark, but his, like Jason was hidden by his t-shirt. Last standing slightly awkwardly around the happy couples, stood Leo Valdez.

Leo still had the curly black hair he had when we where teenagers. He also had dark brown eyes, pointy ears, a cheerful, babyish face and a slim build. His most notable trait is that he has a look in his eyes that makes him look like he has taken much more caffeine then the normal limit. Most demigods had ADHD but Leo always seemed to be more ADHD than the rest of us.

"Hay Percy," Greeted Piper with Jason's arms wrapped around her. "What did Chiron say?"

"Mr D want us to stop looking for Annabeth." he said flatly, not showing any of the pain he felt. There was a round of gasps and choked anger.

"He can't be serious." Frank said. Percy looked at him and nodded.

"Your Roman, you don't really know him," He took a deep breath. "But yeah, he's serious. I don't know if Chiron will or not but-"

"Mr D can screw off," Leo said. "Were not really going to stop, I mean you guys helped me find Calypso, so what's different?"

"The difference is Annabeth has been missing for almost 3 years Leo." Hazel's quite voice said. "At least we knew where Calypso was and that she wasn't, you know-" This happened every time we talked about this. Nobody said the word.

"Dead." Percy heard his break. "You can say it, she's not though. I'd know if she was."

"Percy, were not going to stop looking," Piper said, her voice so soft I wasn't sure if she was charmspeaking me. "We'll find her." All he did was nod.

"Well," Jason said. "We know where we're searching today. Get everyone and lets get going."

* * *

**Thats the first chapter. Please review it. I will post the next chapter ASAP.**

**Thanks.**


	2. Basement Horrors

**Hi. Its still Ria. I just want to say thanks to the people who followed, faved and reviewed my fanfic. Your all awesome. 3**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth laid on her bed, listening to the rain dripping from the pipe outside her window. She'd been awake for hours now. She knew that she should go upstairs, but she couldn't muster the strength to get up.

"Annabeth!" Called the high, but clearly male, voice. "Come here."

"Coming Ryan." She called upstairs. She stood up, put her thin, green dressing gown and slippers on, and went upstairs. She walked up from the basement, where her room was, and went into the kitchen.

"Here you go Annie." Said the voice of my kidnapper Ryan Cole. Ryan was a tall man, two years older than myself, with brown eyes and brown military style hair. Today he was wearing thin pyjama bottoms, no t-shirt and a red jacket.

"Annabeth." She told him. "Please don't call me Annie." She sat down at the table and poured milk into the bowl of Cherrios Ryan had left out for her. She placed the milk back down on the table. When Ryan reached over for it, She flinched. She was ashamed at this, but she did. He hadn't beat her in ages, but the fear of him was always bubbling in her stomach, although She refused to show it to him.

Annabeth still remember the first day was there:

She awoke from a deep sleep, her head pounding, her eyes aching. She tried to sit up, hoping she could have some ambrosia or nectar to help the pain. She moved her arm to scratch her head, but she couldn't move it. She looked down at her arm, it was handcuffed to the railing of the bed. She pulled it as hard as she could, but it was no good. She looked around for her dagger, but it must have fallen out.

"Hello!" She croaked, her throat dry. She heard footstep coming down what sounded like a cobblestone staircase.

"Ah!" Said the man who appeared before her. "Your awake."

"Who are you?" Annabeth snapped. The man sat on the edge of the bed. Annabeth moved her feet up, not wanting to be near him.

"Ryan Cole." He said his voice soft. "Although, that's not my real name."

"What is your real name?" Annabeth asked, trying to find out as much about him as she could.

"You can call me Ryan." Ryan- or whoever he was- move closer, putting a hand on her thigh. "And who are you?"

"Don't touch me!" Annabeth yelled. She kicked her leg out, hitting him in the stomach, but then he moved. He stood up and slapped her across the face. He grabbed her wrists and put his face close to hers.

"WHAT'S YOUR NAME?" He screamed at her. _Don't give him your real name. _She thought to herself. "ANSWER ME!"

"Annabeth Jackson." She cried. She felt tears roll down her cheek and her wrists hurt from where his nail were digging into them.

"Well then Miss Annabeth Jackson," He let go of her and walked to the door. He stopped right in front of it, and asked without turning around. "And how old might you be?"

"S-seventeen." Annabeth whispered.

"Perfect." He took something out of his pockets. Annabeth heard the door lock. He turned to face her and mouthed _Time to have fun. _

That was almost three years ago. Three years ago tomorrow. Three years without Percy, her Percy.

Since that day she had tried to rebel, but that got her beat, or sometimes worse. She tried to formulate a plan of escape, but the windows and doors were unbreakable.

She wondered if Percy was still searching for her, or if he had forgotten her or gave up on ever finding her. She hoped not.


	3. Three Years Today

**Hi. Its still me Ria, (of course it is.) Anyway, I just want to say thank you to all the people who have faved, followed and reviewed my fanfic. Rock on you amazing people. **

**Percy's POV**

Three years. That's how long Annabeth had been missing. Three years that very day. All Percy could do was think about her. Her messy blonde hair, her stormy grey eyes, her know-it-all personality, her soft hands, her sparkling smile, her soft lips…

"Earth to Percy." Leo said waving a flaming hand in front of Percy's face. "You with us?"

"Hm." Percy looked up at the worried faces of his friends. They had done the same thing for the last two years, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo and Nico di Angelo would keep Percy locked up in the big house or at his apartment to stop him breaking down again and they would spend the whole day trying comfort him. "Oh, um, yeah."

"Nico's late _again_." Piper said looking at her sparkling gold watch.

"Leave him alone Piper, he does live in the Underworld." Hazel said. Hazel always defended her half-brother, like Percy did with Tyson, his Cyclopes half-brother.

"I've been there," Percy said flatly. "It does take a while, but yet again he can shadow-travel, were as I had to travel to the DOA Recording Studios in LA." He thought back. That was his first quest, one he had done with Annabeth. He was the reason that she ever did a quest and she was the reason he was still alive now.

There was a knock at the door. Percy looked up as three figure appeared, two more weird than the other one. First entered Chiron, who trotted in as quietly as he could with his white stallion back-end and his tail swaying as he walked.

Next came a man with curly brown hair, brown eyes, a little goatee, horns out of the top of his head and furry, goat like legs. Grover Underwood had been Percy's best friend for years, but he had known Annabeth longer than him so they tended to mourn her together with another friend Thalia whom was a Huntress of Armies and Grover's wife Juniper.

The last person to enter was Nico di Angelo who walked in as if he'd rather be anywhere else in the world or underworld. Nico was a tall man with black hair, dark eyes and pale skin. He had a certain Italian look about him but Percy could never figure out what it was. Percy was the first demigod Nico had ever met so Percy knew Nico looked up to him in that sense. Today he was wearing a thin black t-shirt, black jeans and an dark aviator jacket even know it was about fifty-seven degrees outside.

"Look who finally showed up," Leo said pointing at Nico with his normal mischievous grin on his face. "With friends."

"Hay man," Grover said quietly to Percy as everyone else went into conversation with Chiron and Nico. "How you holding up?" Grover's eye were full of hurt as he asked Percy this.

"I don't know," Percy muttered honestly, sometimes Percy felt as if he could laugh and joke around, but other times Percy felt like crying or punching something. "How 'bout you?"

"I've eaten about twelve to twenty tin cans today," Grover mumbled. "Maybe that will tell you." Percy chuckled slightly.

"That's a _great _idea Chiron!" Piper exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Jason whispered to the rest of the people in the room. "I mean he could break down again." Percy knew that they didn't know that he was listening to them and he knew that he shouldn't be listening in on a conversation were we clearly wasn't welcome, but he couldn't stop himself from listening to what they were saying about him. Percy was still ashamed of breaking down, more than once, in front of his fellow demigods. Percy felt, even after their quest, that he should remain strong for his friends, but he just couldn't always do it.

"It would be nice." Frank pointed out.

"I'm game," Leo said. "I'll bring Calypso and the baby Valdez."

"I'm coming." Piper beamed.

"So are we." Hazel said holding Franks arm.

"Might as well." Nico muttered. They all looked at Jason.

"Fine." He tutted.

"Where you guys going?" Percy asked.

"_We're _going out for a nice meal." Hazel smiled.

"I'm not." Percy said. "I don't feel like doing anything."

"Me neither." Grover bleated.

"Too bad." Piper said. "We're _all_ going. So go get changed and met us here in half an hour. Grover and Jason will go with you."

"But-" Percy tried to object.

"Now Percy!" Piper shouted.

"Wow." Leo said.

"You'd be a great mother." Jason laughed, kissing her cheek.

Percy left Grover and Jason sitting on his sofa in the apartment he lived in on his own. He walked into his bedroom and put on a pair of dark blue jeans and a thin orange t-shirt on. As he was leaving his bedroom he quickly looked at the picture of Annabeth that was always by his bed. He felt his heart retch as he walked out of the room.

"Okay," He said grabbing his keys off of the coffee table. "Let's get goi-" He was interrupted by the sound of the phone.

"Who's ringing you?" Grover asked.

"Better be an emergency or Chiron will lose it." Jason muttered.

"It's my mother." Percy mumbled to them. He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi Hun." Said the soft voice of his mother.

"Hi mom." He said.

"How you doing?" She asked. Percy knew that his mother missed Annabeth as well, but she pitied him more.

"Fine," He looked at Jason and Grover who were telling him to hurry up. "Look mom I can't talk, were going out." He looked up at his friends again. "You should join us. We're going to café Henri."

"That would be lovely," His mother said. "I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay. Bye." Percy said.

"See you in a minute." His mother said. He hung up.

"Lets go then." He said to his friends.


	4. Yes I'm Greek

**Hi. I just want to say thank you **_**again **_**to all the people who have read, faved, followed and reviewed this fanfiction. Your all awesome. Rock on.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth had spent the majority of the day reading a novel that she had read many times over. The novel was about an independent woman who fought to achieve her freedom and fought to get equal rights to men. The other half of her day was spent going out to dinner with Ryan.

He walked into her bedroom and sat down on the end of the bed.

"Do you know what today is?" Ryan asked. She looked up from her book, meeting his brown eyes.

"A warm summer Friday?" She asked. Of course she knew what day it really was. The third year of her being imprisoned with him.

"You've been here with me for three years." Ryan smiled.

"Hm." Was all she said.

"So were going out." Ryan announced. Annabeth almost had a heart attack.

"You mean were going to _leave, _both of us?" Annabeth asked quickly.

"Yes," Ryan grinned. "But you are going to have a tracker attached to your wrist so I'll know if you run." Her heart deflated a bit, but she was still happy to leave.

"I haven't anything to wear." Annabeth said. She wasn't aware that she was speaking like the main protagonist spoke in her novel.

"You said you were Greek right?" Ryan asked. Annabeth hadn't told him about her being a demigod, but she told him that she came from a Greek family. She nodded. He stood up picked something up from outside the door. It was a pure white, knee length dress with a belt of gold woven cotton. It had one thick strap made of the same woven material as the belt. As much as she'd hate to admit it, it was beautiful. He was also holding a pair of strappy sandals that were identical in colour to the belt.

"Well," Ryan said. "What do you think?" She looked up at him. It was a question, but his eyes were saying _if you don't like it I _will _hurt you. _

"Beautiful." Annabeth said flatly.

"I'll leave you to get changed then," He placed the dress and shoes on the bed and walked to the door. "Be ready in half an hour." Then he left.

Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was a perfect fit, and so were the shoes. She put her hair up in a messy bun with one piece of hair dangling down. She put on her Camp Half-Blood necklace with her seven beads on, one for each year at camp. That was something that Ryan let her keep because it didn't seem to be anything to him, but to her it was a reminder of her true self and of Percy. With his black hair, sea green eyes, perfect dimples, dazzling smile, soft lips…

"Annabeth are you ready?" Ryan shouted from upstairs.

"Yes." Annabeth replied. She looked at herself one last time and went upstairs.

She held her arms out for Ryan to see. "Not to bad." He was wearing black jeans, a white t-shirt and a black waist-cost.

"Where are we going?" Annabeth asked.

"Café Henri in Long Island." Ryan told her as he combed his hair.

"Long Island." She repeated quietly to herself. She was going to be so close to Camp Half-Blood, so close to the closest thing to a home she ever had. Maybe if she could send a message to Chiron…

"Lets go then." Ryan ordered. Annabeth began to walk towards the front door, but he caught her arm. "Two things. First," Instead of saying anything all he did was put a silver bracelet on her wrist. "Tracker. Second, I GO FIRST!" He yelled, tightening his grip on her wrist. She didn't flinch or even wince at the pain, she just stared him in the face. "Lets go." He walked on in front. Once he unlocked the door, he grabbed her hand and walked her to the cab like she was some six year old child.

"Café Henri, Long Island." He told the cabbie, then we set off on my first piece of freedom in three years.


	5. Cafe Henri

**Hi. I'm not going to even bother saying its me because you know that. So, I wanted to thank, yet again, everyone that read, faved, followed and reviewed my fic. Rock on you amazing people. **

**Percy's POV.**

Percy arrived at Café Henri with Jason and Grover almost as soon as Chiron was getting us a table.

"Table for eleven please." Chiron said. Chiron got no weird looks now, because instead of having his horses arse showing it was hidden in his magic wheelchair.

"Make it twelve, my mother's coming." Percy added to Chiron.

"Twelve." Chiron corrected. The waiter showed us to a table, which seated ten so we had to pull up one more chair and a baby seat, and we all sat down.

The girls had gotten a chance to change like Percy. Piper was now wearing a long white maxi dress and golden sandals. Her hair was curled with a head band on her forehead and a single feather dangling down from a single plait.

Hazel was dressed more casual than Piper. She was wearing a plain purple t-shirt with a plain white skirt and a denim jacket with purple converse. Her hair was it's usual curly cinnamon brown mess.

Frank, who had also changed, was now wearing a pair of dark jeans and a plain grey hoodie. He also had his pouch on his belt which contained his stick that could kill him.

Leo, who was now accompanied by Calypso and his son Sammy, was wearing his usual white t-shirt with brown jeans and orange suspenders.

Dressed just like Leo was one year old Sammy. Sammy Valdez had gotten all the best parts of his parents. He had gotten his mother's pale skin tone, and Leo's dark hair, he'd gotten Calypso's dark almond eyes and Leo's mischievous smile.

Calypso, who look extremely happy, looked as perfect as always. With her pale skin, cinnamon hair, and almost perfect complexion. She was wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white vest top and a pale purple over top that showed her shoulders.

Jason, Grover, Chiron and Nico were all wearing the exact same thing as Percy had seen them in earlier.

The door opened as his mother walked in. Even from a distance Percy could see her dazzling blue eyes, her frizzy brown hair shone in the light. Today she was wearing green t-shirt and a pair of plain blue jeans.

"Hi mom." Percy said as his mother took a seat next to him.

"Hi honey." His mother said in her usual soft voice. She greeted everyone one by one until stopping on Sammy. "Is this little Sammy?" She asked. "I haven't seen him in ages, oh, he's grown so big." His mother went all baby ga ga mode, like she always did when there were children around.

The door opened again, but no one looked because none of them were expecting anyone.

After everyone ate their starter and main course, everyone ordered dessert.

"Can I have the ice-cream sundae, for us." Jason said, his arm linked with Piper's.

"I'll have the peach pie please." Hazel asked.

"Cinnamon roll for me and a banana wheel delight for my son please." Calypso said.

"White chocolate cheesecake please." Leo asked.

"Meringue please." Sally Jackson smiled.

"Apple pie for me thanks." Frank said.

"Strawberries and cream for me please." Chiron added.

"Mozart cake please." Grover bleated.

"Um, toffee cheesecake please." Nico muttered.

"Nothing for me thanks." Percy finally said.

"But honey," Sally said placing a hand on his shoulder. "dessert is you favourite thing."

"I'm fine mom." Percy snapped.

"Okay." The waiter said and then he left. Everyone began to chat again, except Percy. Percy looked over his shoulder. What he saw was the last thing he expected to see. He saw familiar blonde hair and heard a familiar uninterested tone of Annabeth Chase.

He stood up and slowly shuffled over to the table behind the blonde haired woman.

"What are you doing?" Chiron asked.

Percy looked him in the eye. _One minute. _He mouthed. Chiron whispered something to everyone and they all pretended to ignore Percy.

"I understand that Ryan." Said the blonde haired woman. Everything about her seemed so familiar, her tone, her posture, everything.

"Well that's the last time I buy you an expensive dress," Ryan spat. "We will talk about this later Annabeth." He said it. It was Annabeth, his Annabeth. The Annabeth who went to the underworld with him, who went to the sea of monsters with him, who held up the sky, who lead him through the labyrinth, who he trusted with his Achilles spot. It was his Annabeth.

"You won't get a chance to beat me." Annabeth muttered so quietly Percy wasn't sure if he misheard her. Percy stood up and walked to cash register.

"Hello," Said the man there. "How may I help you?"

"Hi, um," Percy didn't know hoe to explain the situation. "Could you just get that man with the blonde to leave for a few minutes please?"

"Um, I'm not sure." The man said.

"It's really important." Percy pleaded. "Just tell him that he has been chosen to try a new product or something, take him into the kitchen or whatever. Please. I'll pay you, I have" Percy searched his pockets. "Seventy-three dollars and it is all yours if you do this."

"Must be important." The man said holding out his hand. Percy put the money in his hand and the man pocketed it. "Take your seat and I will do as you ask."

"Thanks." Percy smiled. Percy walked back to his seat, but didn't look at anyone, instead he was watching the man.

"What was all that about Percy?" Grover asked.

"Shh." Was all Percy said.

"I think he's lost it." Leo said, sounding concerned. Percy watched as Annabeth's kidnapper- Ryan she called him- walked into the kitchen with the man. Percy almost dived up off of his seat and ran to Annabeth's table. He stood behind her and looked at her slightly. She'd lost weight since last time he'd seen her.

"Annabeth?" Percy whispered. Annabeth turned around, confused. They locked eyes, her stormy grey ones holding his sea green ones. She looked just as he remembered her, with her frizzy blonde hair, soft face, soft lips…

"Percy?" Annabeth asked. She dived up from her seat and wrapped her arms around his neck and suddenly they were kissing. He longed to feel the touch of her lips on his an now it was coming true once more. Their lips locked in perfect harmony as if they were made for each other.

"Percy," Tears ran down Annabeth's face. "I thought you'd forgotten me."

"Were staying together," He said. "Your not getting away from me. Never again. As long as were together." He saw her smile as he quotes the words that he said to her before they fell into Tartarus.

"We need to go." Percy said. " Come on." He pulled her arm gently, attempting to get her to the others.

"I can't Percy," She lifted up her wrist, showing a silver bracelet. "He has a tracker on me."

He looked her in the eye and whispered. "We have Leo, he can get that off." Then she let him pull her to the group of people to love and missed her.

**Whoa. That was emotional. I cried once, and no I am not ashamed of that. Any please review, fave, follow or whatever.**

**Rock on.**


	6. Where to stay?

**Hi, guess who. Its Ria. I have had a little help from my younger sister Mari-ann on this chapter so I wanted to thank her. I also wanted to thank all the people who read, faved, followed and reviewed my fanfiction. I just wanted to say that last time I posted four chapters it was because I have no social life, sorry some people have asked if I had then prewritten and aren't posting them. Lastly, the last chapter 'Café Henri" was going to be the last chapter, but my sister gave me an idea on how to prolong my fic. Anyway, Rock on my trusty readers.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV.**

It took Leo exactly fifty-eight seconds to get Annabeth's tracker, then they all left. Jason, Piper, Hazel and Frank drove to camp in Jason's car, Chiron ran in centaur mode, Leo, Calypso and Sammy went in Leo's car, Percy's mother went home and Percy and Annabeth hailed a cab.

"Oh my Gods," Percy said for the millionth time. "I can't believe it's really you. I thought I'd never find you, I mean I never stopped looking but-"

"Percy," Annabeth laughed. "Your mumbling."

"Sorry." He smiled. The cab stopped at the bottom of Half-Blood Hill. Annabeth looked up. Everything was the same as she remembered it, the green grass, the full trees, Thalia's tree…

"Oh. Thalia's waiting for us in the big house, i think." Percy hold her. "Shall we go…" He held his hand out to her. She took it and they walked to the closest thing to a home she'd ever had.

"Annabeth." Chiron held us arms out for her. She walked into them and gave him the largest hug she could muster. Chiron had always been the father-figure in her life, he was always there for her in ways her actual father wasn't.

"I can't believe she'd back." Piper squealed. Annabeth went around her group of friends, giving everyone a hug even Nico who was a bit reluctant. She heard a little squealing noise from beside Leo. She looked across to see a toddler who looked almost exactly like Leo.

"And who's this little guy?" She asked sitting beside the baby, holding his hands.

"Sammy Valdez," Leo smiled. "My son." He took Calypso's hand and pulled her close.

"Damn," Annabeth said. "I didn't think you'd be the first to have children, but I did expect Jason and Piper to get engaged first. Congrats to you all." It felt so right to be back there, with her friends, at Camp Half-Blood.

"So," Hazel said. "What happened?" She looked at Annabeth with pitiful eyes.

"It wasn't too terrible really, not good, but not too terrible." Annabeth lied. It was horrible, but she wanted to remain strong for her friends. "The first day I woke I was handcuffed to a bed in a basement. A guy came down, Ryan, and asked me who I was and my age. When I refused to give him my name, he hit me." She heard her friends gasp. "I told him my name was Annabeth Jackson, so he didn't locate my family." She saw Percy's sea green eyes sparkle in the corner of her eyes, but she ignored him feeling embarrassed. "After that he continued to beat me and d-do other things," She looked up, everyone had their eyes on her. "But eventually I stop contradicting him, and he stopped beating me. So, today he took me out for the first time in three years. He brought me this Greek style dress because I told him I was Greek instead of telling him I was a demigod, and he took me to Café Henri where you guys saved me." She took Percy's hand.

"What was his name?" Jason asked. "Maybe we can track him down and kill him."

"He told me his name was Ryan Cole, but he made it quite clear that it wasn't his real name." Annabeth told him. There was an awkward silence.

"Well," Chiron said. It was so silent that his words were like cutting fog with a knife. "Let's just be happy that she's back." He walked to his desk and picked up a file. He handed it to Annabeth. The label on the front read 'Fredrick Chase."

"My dad?" Annabeth asked.

"This is his new address," Chiron explained. "He's still in Sans Francisco. I thought you might like to see him sometime."

"Thanks Chiron." Annabeth said. "That reminds me," Annabeth placed her father's file down and sat up straight. "Where am I going to stay?" Everyone looked at her, confused. "I mean Mr. D won't let me stay here, my step-mother won't allow me to stay with my father and I have no where else to go."

"We have a futon you can sleep on." Piper said, her arms linked with Jason's.

"We have a sofa." Leo said.

"We have a mattress." Hazel pointed out.

"I have a spare bed." Percy said.

"Um," Annabeth wasn't expecting everyone to offer her someone to stay, she thought she'd be lucky enough to exchange some drachma into dollars and pay for a hotel room, or something along those line.

"Your staying with me, Wise girl." Percy said pulling her towards him, planting a gentle kiss on her mouth. Just at that moment the door burst wide open.

"Stupid nymphs." Thalia complained, shaking off leaves. Thalia Grace had shoulder-length, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes and freckled across her nose. She usually wore punk styled clothes, but now that she was a huntress of Artemis she wore blue jeans, and a black denim jacket with a silver headband going across her forehead. "Jackson why'd you call me here it better have been worth all the troub-" She looked up and saw Annabeth. Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"It was worth it, Pinecone face." Percy laughed.

"Annabeth!" Thalia dived forward and hugged her. Annabeth hugged her dear friend back, chuckling slightly. They released each other and Thalia turned to Percy. "You actually found her."

"Yeah," Percy said putting his arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "And she's not going anywhere."


	7. No were not going to Sans Francisco

**Hi. Its Ria again. I have a midget sister who has decided that she would like to help me write this chapter. Thanks Mari-ann, love you. I have yet again another chapter for you lovely people. Please read, fave, follow and review if you like it. Rock on my fellow demigods, your amazing. **

**Percy's POV**

After spending an hour catching up with Annabeth, she was ready to go see her father.

"That's like two days away Annabeth," Percy argued. "we can't go yet."

"We can get Grey Sisters to take us," Annabeth argued back. "It will only be a few minutes."

"But that's expensive." Percy said. "Okay I'll make you a deal."

"I'm listening." Annabeth grinned.

"We can go see my mother, let her know were safe, you can stay at mine, and _tomorrow _we will go to Sans Francisco to see your father."

"Fine." Annabeth tutted. "Come here." She pulled the front of his t-shirt and planted a kiss on his lips. "Let's go see your mother then."

One hour and twenty minutes later Percy was walking up the final flight of stairs to get to his mother's apartment. He knocked once and let himself in.

"Percy?" Called a man's voice from the kitchen.

"Yeah, its me Paul." Percy called back. Paul Blofis was Percy's second stepfather. Luckily, Percy was able to get rid of the first, abusive, lying scumbag of a stepfather by turning him to stone with Medusa's head and then his mother sold it as a piece of artwork called 'The Poker Player.'

"Good," Paul appeared from the kitchen. Paul was a tall man with soft brown eye, welcoming brown eyes to match and a sparkling smile. "Your mother's going frantic." He pointed towards the living room. "Annabeth?" Paul had only just noticed the woman by the door. "Is that you?"

"Yes," Annabeth said. "How are you Paul?"

"Great." Paul gave Annabeth a quick hug. "Thank the gods your back."

"Paul who are you talking to?" Shouted a nervous voice from the living room. Percy and Annabeth walked into the living room.

"Hi mom." Percy said, causing Sally to jump out of her skin.

"Percy, Annabeth your fine." She gave them both a hug and sat down on the sofa. "I'm so happy your back Annabeth." She looked at Annabeth as if she were meeting a friend she hadn't seen in a long time. "What happened?" Annabeth went through what happened for the third time. Even though it was the third time Percy had heard the story, it didn't stop bile rising up into his mouth when she said the awful things Ryan, or whoever he was, did to her.

"Thank the gods your home." Sally said once Annabeth had finished.

They stayed at Percy's mother for half an hour before heading to Percy's apartment in New York. It took them three minutes to hail a cab and ten minutes to get there. Percy took the lead, walking up many flight of stairs before stopping outside apartment 25A.

"Here we are," Percy opened the door and let Annabeth go inside. "This is my home."

The front door lead straight into the living room, which had pale blue walls, soft cream carpet, a white sofa with blue cushions, a glass coffee table and a plasma television.

"Cosy." Annabeth chuckled.

"I'll give you the grand tour." Percy told her. He took her hand and lead her to the kitchen. The kitchen had white walls, with a white marble floor, black counters, cupboards, fridge, a shiny silver sink and a glass dining table set with place mats and coasters.

"Since when have you been neat?" Annabeth asked.

"You haven't seen my bedroom." Percy chuckled. "Come on, bathroom's this way." He lead her through another door. The bathroom had cream tiled walls, black tiled floor, a white bath, sink and toilet, a rack of towels that was empty because all the towels were either on the floor, or in the wash.

"There's the Percy I remember" Annabeth laughed. He pulled her into the spare bedroom.

"This is the spare room." Percy told her. The spare room had pale green walls, wooden flooring, a king sized bed with a loveseat at the end. It also had large wardrobes and a few green, circle, footstools.

"Nice." Annabeth smiled.

"And finally," Percy pulled her into the next room. "My room." Percy's bedroom had blue walls, cream carpet, blue curtains, a large king size bed with blue bedding, a large wardrobe with its door ajar. All over the floor there were clothes scattered. Annabeth walked up to his bedside table and picked up the picture frame.

"How long has this picture been there?" Annabeth asked.

"Since the fourth day you'd been missing for." Percy whispered. Annabeth walked up to him and kissed him on the mouth. He kissed her back. Her lips were warm and soft as they brushed against his own. He placed his hands on the nape of her neck as he seized her lips once again. He pulled her down onto the bed, still holding her, refusing to ever let her go.

"Percy…"

**Just thought I should point out that I am not American. I don't know how long it takes to get places and Google didn't really help me that much. If I messed it up please feel free to PM me and I will correct it ASAP.**

**Rock on you wonderful people. **


	8. Dressed up

**Hello my fabulous followers. Its me again. I have, yet again another chapter for you awesome people. Please read, fave, follow and review it. Your all amazing. **

**Rock on my trust readers.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Annabeth woke in Percy's bedroom, his arms wrapped around her and she realised that there was nowhere else she wanted to be.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered. Percy groaned. "Are you awake?"

"Yeah." Percy lifted his head up to look at her. Annabeth began to laugh. "What?"

"You drool in your sleep." She chuckled. He smiled as she recounted the one of the first things she ever said to him.

"I love you." He sighed.

"I love you too." She whispered back into his chest. After hugging for about half an hour, Percy finally spoke.

"I thought you wanted to see your father today." Percy pointed out. Annabeth looked at the alarm clock.

"Shit." She hit the pillow with her fist. "He'll be in work." Annabeth stood up. She was wearing the dress Ryan gave her, which was now creased. "And I have nothing to wear."

"Let's go shopping then." Percy said, propping himself up on his elbows.

"But that costs money." Annabeth pointed out.

"And I have money." Percy blinked as if he couldn't figure out what was wrong.

"You sure?" She asked.

"One hundred percent." He grinned. "Go iron you dress while I get changed, then we'll go."

Shopping with Percy wasn't the worst thing Annabeth had ever done. They left Percy's apartment and went to about six shops before Percy gave up and they went back to his apartment.

Annabeth brought several pairs of skinny jeans and shorts in several colours, six baggy t-shirts, two hoodies, three pairs of converse shoes, several pairs of pyjamas, a pale blue dress, a posh black skirt, beige top that made the skirt look more businesslike, and one pair of black high heels. Percy had also brought her a retro bronze owl printed pocket watch.

"What shall we eat?" Percy asked.

"Hm." Annabeth looked at her pocket watch. "My dad has half an hour left, so something quick."

"How about strawberry cheesecake?" He asked.

"Sure." She nodded. Almost ten minutes later they had both finished their cheesecake. "I'd better get changed." She looked in her bag and tried on several different outfits on before she gave up. "Percy!" She shouted.

"What's up?" He asked walking in. His eyes widened at the sight of her _just _in her underwear.

"I don't know what to wear." Annabeth admitted.

"I don't do girl problems." Percy said flopping down onto his bed. "I can give Piper a call, if you want."

"Yes please." She smiled goofily at him. She knew that demigods shouldn't use phones, but she needed help.

Several minutes later Piper was banging on the door.

"Where's Annabeth?" Annabeth heard Piper's voice echo through the apartment.

"My bedroom." Percy said. Seconds later, Piper came bursting in.

"Let's get down to work." She chuckled. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to see my father for the first time in, oh, about three and a half years." Annabeth said flatly.

"Try this on with this and theses." Piper handed her the black pencil skirt, beige top and the black heels.

"Okay." Annabeth tried them on and spun around for Piper.

"Perfect now all you need is-" She picked up her purse and pulled something's out. "Here, put these on." Annabeth obeyed Piper. She put on several multi-coloured bracelet's, which here large on her wrists. "Hm." Piper looked at Annabeth. "Something is missing."

"I got an idea." Annabeth picked up her pocket watch from the bed and a gold chain that fell out of Piper's purse. She put the pocket watch onto the chain and put it around her neck.

"Perfect." Piper exclaimed. "It would look better without the camp necklaces, but you know." She walked up to Annabeth. "Turn around. I'm going to put your hair up." Annabeth did as she was told and soon her hair was up in one of the nicest messy buns she'd ever seen.

"Percy!" Piper called. Percy came in eating an apple.

"What?" Percy asked.

"What'd you think?" She asked. Annabeth stood up and spun around slightly.

"Cool, but she's taller than me again." He moaned. Annabeth walked up to him and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Like it's meant to be." She smiled.

Meeting Annabeth's father wasn't as awkward as Annabeth had expected it to be. They, Percy and Annabeth, got into The Grey Sister's cab and got to Sans Francisco in almost three minutes flat. After that they walked to Annabeth's father's new address. It was a large house with cream walls, several windows and old, Victorian doors. Annabeth, holding Percy's hand, walked up to the door.

"You alright?" Percy asked. Annabeth nodded and rung the door bell. They stood there for a moment in silence until the door opened. The woman standing in the door way was an aging woman, around forty, with Asian skin, big brown eyes and red highlighted hair tied in a tight bun. She stood up straight with a face full of shock. Annabeth's stepmother.

"A-Annabeth?" She asked.

"Hi," Annabeth said. She cleared her throat. "Is my dad home?" Annabeth's stepmother nodded and gestured for Percy and Annabeth to follow her. She lead them into a white living room. It had white walls, white carpet, a white sofa and a white coffee table. The only thing in the whole room that wasn't white was the plasma television.

"Frederick, dear," Mrs. Chase called out of the door. "Come here." Annabeth heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

"What now dear-" He stopped as he saw Annabeth. She stood up and stared at her father. "Annabeth?" He asked in awe.

"Yes dad?" She laughed. He ran towards her and hugged her, not letting go until she told him she needed air.

"Oh my god," He cried. "I can't believe it's you." He stopped and looked at Percy. "When did you find her?"

"Yesterday, sir." Percy said. Annabeth looked at him and mouthed. _Sir?_ He grinned and mouthed back. _It's polite, sue me._

"You look so grown up." He said.

"It has been three years dad." Annabeth reminded him.


	9. Wedding Jumped

**Hello there my lovely readers. Late last night I decided that this really wouldn't be a very successful Percy Jackson fanfiction without a bit of fighting and stuff. So, here you go. Please read, fave, follow and review, and if you have already, thanks.**

**P.S Yes I am aware that the last chapter was also Annabeth's POV, but I needed to do it like this.**

**P.P.S If you would like me to show you **_**any **_**of the outfits, PM me and I will send you a link or something.**

**Rock on my amazing demigods.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Month passed in almost silence. One monster attack, that's all. Nothing that Percy and Annabeth couldn't handle. She thought that maybe her and Percy could have a calm life, a stress free life. She'd decided to have a quite life after she moved in with him. However, Piper and Jason's wedding was drawing near and Annabeth had agreed to help plan it and now she was pulling her hair out trying to make it perfect for the daughter of Aphrodite. While Piper and Jason were somewhere drinking cocktails, she was buying Piper's dress, the bridesmaids dresses, renting a church and venue, getting all the accessories, sending out invites, and deciding on a cake and more.

"Are you sure you don't need my help?" Percy asked from the doorframe.

"Unless you can colour match the brides nails to the bridesmaids dresses, no." Annabeth said flatly. She heard Percy come up behind her and soon she felt his arms around her.

"Come on, Annabeth," He whispered into her ear. "Take a break." She turned to face him. He was looking at her with his big, sea green, seal eyes.

"Fine." Percy kissed her softly on the mouth, which then got deeper and more passionate. He pushed her onto the bed and kissed her again, as if it were their last kiss.

Two weeks later the alarm went off at five AM. Annabeth woke up, groggily and hit snooze. She looked down at Percy, he always slept through the alarm. She nudges him with her toe while stretching.

"Percy wake up." She yawned. Percy groaned slightly and pulled the pillow over his head. "Come on Percy, you need to go help Jason get ready." She pulled the pillow off of his head and began to hit him gently. She stopped just as Percy lifted up a pillow and hit her in the face.

"Haha." Percy laughed. He continued to hit her with the pillow until she yelled.

"Percy stop!" He stopped immediately. She looked down at the clock. They'd spend ten minutes hitting each other with pillows. "Come on lets go get dressed." A pair of shorts, vest top and flip flops later, Annabeth was on her way to the chapel to meet Piper. When she arrived at the chapel she saw Piper, Hazel, Calypso and a few daughters of Aphrodite waiting for her outside.

"You guys could have gone in." Annabeth said as she got out of the cab, grabbing the several bags she brought with her.

"You have the details and the guy inside won't let us in because there's a wedding going on." Said one of the Aphrodite children, Megan.

"Come on." She lead the group of girls into the church.

"STOP!" Shouted a voice as they entered. A fat man ran in front of them, arms outspread. "You can't come in here." He explained. "There's a wedding."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, I booked the church and this-" Annabeth grabbed Piper's arm. "Is Piper McLean, the bride."

"Oh." The man said, looking embarrassed. "Sorry for the miss understanding."

Annabeth helped Piper get changed, and the Aphrodite children did her hair and make-up.

"So this is the first time you have seen your dress?" Megan asked Piper.

"Yes." Piper laughed.

"Shouldn't _you _have chosen your dress?" Asked another Aphrodite child, Cerys.

"I chose it and I know your saying this because you don't trust the style of an Athena child," Annabeth snapped. "But I think it is very nice." Annabeth unzipped the cover from over the dress and heard sighs from the girls. The dress Annabeth picked out for Piper had a long, ball gown like dress, with a diamond bodice. "And the shoes." Annabeth pulled out a pair white lace shoes with a diamond incrusted heel. "Jewellery." Next she pulled out a diamond necklace and diamond earrings to match.

"I-It's beautiful Annabeth," Piper said. She hugged Annabeth. "Thank you."

"And here are the bridesmaids dresses." Annabeth pulled out three blue dresses with a ruffle going down from the middle, like someone tied the dress together instead off sewing it. "And the shoes." She pulled out a pair of blue heels that would make Hazel look the same size of most of the girls in the room. "Your nails will be painted blue," She pulled out a set of false nails and a blue nail vanish the exact same colour as the bridesmaids dresses. "To match our dresses."

"It's… amazing." Piper sighed.

Luckily, everything fitted. Piper looked amazing in the dress, which made her tanned skin look darker, the shoes made her legs more delicate, and her hair, which was up in a bun with flower pins in it, and make-up made her look like her mother.

Hazel, who loved the dress and the shoes, because the made her taller, looked amazing with a touch of lipstick and eyeliner. She left her hair down so it touched her shoulders.

Calypso, who was the third bridesmaid, looked fabulous. Her hair was curled and put into a loose bun. Her lips were lined with a reddish pink colour that worked with her brown eyes. The shoes, which made her taller than everyone, also made her look thinner and made her posture better.

The Aphrodite children, Megan, Cerys, Leona and Tilly looked fabulous in their clothes. Megan wore a purple dress that had a slit up the leg which she said shows she's game. She also wore strappy purple heels. Cerys wore yellow bubble dress with cream heels. Leona wore a pink mermaid tail dress and pink flats, because she was already like 6'4 and Tilly wore a hot pink party dress and hot pink heels.

"Everyone's arriving." Hazel squealed.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes." Piper sighed.

The wedding was lovely. Everything went as planned. Piper walked down the aisle with her father, to a song the children of Apollo wrote for her. Annabeth stood with Hazel and Calypso behind Piper. Even though Annabeth should have seen listening, all she could do was look at Percy. He was wearing a black suit with a blue tie, to match the bridesmaids. Percy's sea green eyes found her own grey eyes. He smiled that irresistible smile. Annabeth began to pay attention just as Hazel passed Piper the ring.

"Being a hero doesn't mean that you're invincible." Piper said. "It juts means you're brave enough to stand up and do what you need to do. You, Jason Grace, are brave enough to do what you need to, I've seen you do it, you do it everyday. And everyday you be brave, I fall deeper and deeper in love with you. I love you for your bravery, and your stupidity. I love you for your insecurities and I love you for you. I love you, Jason Grace." Annabeth heard people sniffling. She looked at the crowd and saw Piper's dad crying, and Chiron next to him who looked as if he was silently crying to himself.

"Do you, Jason Grace, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Jason said.

"And do you, Piper McLean, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to cherish for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Piper smiled.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

The venue was at a hotel a block away. A limo pulled up for Jason ad Piper, but everyone else had to walk. Annabeth walked hand in hand with Percy all the way. They were the last to leave because Annabeth had to get her things so Chiron could take them back to Percy's apartment.

"That was nice," Percy said. "Wasn't it?"

"Yeah." Annabeth smiled. At that moment a gorgon jumped them. Percy pulled Riptide out, but Annabeth had no weapon. Percy charged for the gorgon but it dodged. Then he spun around and sliced its back.

"Careful," Annabeth said. "Don't get any ichor on you." Percy looked at her, eyes wide.

"We just got jumped and you don't want me to get messy." He chuckled.

"It's Piper and Jason's big day," Annabeth explained. "We need to look good in the pictures."

"I love you." Percy laughed.


	10. The Speech

**Hi. In my last chapter I forgot to thank my younger sister Mari-ann and one of my older sisters Nikkita who helped me decide what dress and shoes to give Piper. Love them both. Anyway, please read, follow, fave and review and if you have thanks.**

**P.S. I am finally introducing the antagonist, you have to pay attention.**

**Rock on my wonderful people.**

* * *

**Percy's POV.**

Percy and Annabeth tried to look as if they hadn't been jumped by a gorgon as they entered Winvian Hotel. It was in a large room with windows all over the walls. There were tables set to seat around one hundred and fifty people. In the other room Percy could see a dance floor set up.

"Percy," Annabeth nudged him. "do you have your best man speech with you?" Percy avoided her eyes.

"I thought I'd, you know, wing it." Percy muttered.

"Oh my gods Percy," Annabeth said through gritted teeth. "you had one job."

"Two," Percy said. "I had to write the speech and get Jason here."

"I swear to the gods-" Annabeth was interrupted.

"Hay Percy." Said the voice of Rachel Elizabeth Dare. Rachel was wearing a long, sea green dress with matching shoes and bag and red lipstick. Her hair was straightened, making it look longer.

"Hi Rachel." Percy said.

"Were you invited?" Annabeth asked. She didn't remember writing an invitation for her.

"Yeah, see." She pulled an invitation out and showed it to them. Sure enough it was the same invitation that everyone else got.

"Alright." Annabeth looked up at the table to see Piper and Jason sitting down. "Come on Percy, we should go sit down." Annabeth walked to the table. Percy began to follow her, but Rachel caught his wrist.

"Just remember," She whispered. "I'm better than her." Then she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Percy walked up to the table and sat beside Jason.

"Did you order the fish or steak?" Jason asked him.

"What?" Percy asked.

"For dinner, did you order the fish or steak?" He explained.

"Oh. Steak." Percy said. "I dislike eating fish, being the son of Poseidon and all."

"The prince of the sea doesn't eat his subjects." Jason laughed.

"Time for the best man speech." Jason muttered to Percy.

"Okay." Percy stood up and tapped his glass of champagne with a spoon. "Quiet please." Percy looked out at the crowd before them. Everyone was either a child of a God or knew about demigods.

"For those of you who don't know me, I'm Percy Jackson. I have had the good fortune of knowing Jason and Piper for four, five years now. I got to see their relationship blossom from the beginning, well almost the beginning because at the beginning of their relationship I was knocked out by Hera." There was a laugh across the room. "I'll never forget the day I met Jason. Jason and I swapped camps and he, with the help of Camp Half-Blood helped me find Annabeth again, but then there was an accident with Leo bombing Camp Jupiter and stuff so it was a short meeting. Then, I had to go on a quest with these two wonderful people. Even know Jason tried to kill me once, him and Piper have saved my life more than once. When I first met Piper she was charm speaking everyone, keeping the Romans from killing the Greeks which would have succeeded if Leo hadn't bombed Camp Jupiter." Percy was interrupted by Leo.

"It wasn't my fault." Leo shouted out, causing everyone to laugh.

"Anyway, they people didn't know me when I first got onto the Argo II to go on the quest with them, but they made me feel welcome. Now, according my a book I read, I am meant to share some funny stories about Jason with you. So here we go. Jason has this horse called Tempest. Jason talked to this horse and was _so _sure that he was complimenting him. So I talked to Tempest, you know being the son of Poseidon I can do that, but as it turned out Tempest enjoyed insulting him and called him peasant." There was laughter through the room. "But the funniest story I have of Jason, is his proposal to Piper. I know he had romantic intent, but it failed. He asked me, Frank, Hazel, Leo and of course Piper to meet him by Thalia's tree outside Camp Half-Blood. He picked this place because Piper's Greek. So when we got there he was waiting in a suit. He began to make this huge romantic speech, but Peleus, the dragon that guards and protects the Golden Fleece that hangs on Thalia's tree, got bored of Jason's speech. He set Jason's leg on fire. So Jason carried on with his speech, but stopped when Piper screamed and pointed at his leg. He began to run around in circles until I splashed him with water, putting the fire out. He then just asked her to marry him and she said yes." People laughed through the speech. "The book said that next I am meant to thank the bridesmaids. I don't understand why, but you know. Annabeth, Hazel and Calypso, you have been amazing friends to Piper. You each have helped each other in ways that most the people here wouldn't understand. And you all look fabulous. I also should mention what good friends Frank and Leo have been to Jason as well. Jason did ask Leo to be best man first, but Leo was afraid that he'd catch fire, so Jason asked me as long as I promised _not _to flood the room. Leo, you are Jason's best friend and both of you look fabulous too." Percy raised his glass. "So let us toast to Jason and Piper Grace," Everyone stood up and raised their glass. "May they live the long and happy life together that most demigods don't get. Jason and Piper." Drunk to Percy's speech and sat down. Annabeth stood up and thanked Percy. "And if you would like you make your way to the other room, where you can dance and get drunk. Thank you." Everyone stood up and went into the other room which was dimmed so there was little light. Annabeth stood up by the microphone. "If the bride and groom would like to make their way to the centre of the dance floor, it will be time for the first dance." Jason and Piper walked onto the dance floor and music began to play. Percy watched as they danced and only looked away because someone tapped her shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Reyna was wearing a classic purple roman dress with sandals. Her hair was in one plait down her back.

"I think I am going to dance with Annabeth first." Percy said.

"Oh. Okay." Reyna stormed away but someone else stood in her place.

"Want to dance?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to dance with Annabeth first." Percy snapped.

"I loved your speech." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Cool." Other people began to dance. Percy walked away from Rachel and pushed through the crowd of people to Annabeth. He grabbed her and spun her around.

"Percy!" She yelped. He had clearly shocked her. They began to sway in each others arms.

"I love you." Percy sighed.

"I love you too." Annabeth sighed.


	11. The Proposal

**Hello my lovely's. This chapter is was VERY requested. Everyone PMED me asking for a chapter like this. So even though I am sick of writing wedding stuff, I am going to continue for you awesome people. Please read, follow, fave and review it.**

**P.S NOT FOR PERACHEL SHIPPERS!**

**P.P.S If you want to see pics of **_**any **_**of the outfits PM me and I will send you the link.**

**Rock on my amazing readers.**

**Percy's POV.**

Jason and Piper came back from their trip to Hawaii happy and tanned. They showed them pictures and told them stories, but Percy barley listened to them. Percy was too busy wondering how to do it. He had talked to his mother and stepfather, who were both ecstatic, he'd talked Chiron who was utterly useless, he'd even talked his father who was more annoyed that Percy was interrupting him ruling the sea. However, in Percy's defence this time he didn't sit on his thrown or interrupt him in the middle of a war. But everyone he had seen gave him no advice.

They day he did it, was perfect. It was shortly after his twenty second birthday. The sun was out as he waited on the beach at Camp Half-Blood. He was only wearing a pair of shorts so when he laid on the sand, it itched his back.

"Hay Percy." Called a voice. Percy sat up to see Annabeth walking towards him. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a white bikini top. In her hand she was holding white flip flops and her feet were bare. She sat down next to Percy.

"Hi." Percy kissed her cheek gently.

"So," Annabeth smiled.

"So what?" Percy asked.

"Is there a reason you asked me to meet you here," She asked. "Or are we just sunbathing in our old camp?"

"There is a reason." Percy stood up. H put his hand out for her to take and he helped her out. "Shall we go in?" He nodded towards the water.

"Bubble mode or the normal way?" Annabeth chuckled.

"Bubble mode." Percy laughed. She took his hand as the ran into the water. In the last moment they jumped and as they hit the water Percy made a bubble around them. He made the bubble sink down fifteen feet and then they stopped. Annabeth was standing there, watching the fish as they passed.

"I love it when we do this." Annabeth told shim.

"I know." He sat down. "Have you been up to Olympus lately?" She looked at him confused.

"No of course not." She said. "Why?"

"You did design the place." He told her. "It's just I was up there recently and it looks amazing."

"Aw. Thanks." She kissed him.

"Annabeth I have to ask you something." Percy said.

"What?" She asked. Percy stood up and knelt in front of her and pulled a red velvet box out of his pocket.

"Annabeth Chase, I know that I'm an idiot and that you deserve a man ten times better than me. I know you deserve a man who can help you become an architect here in the mortal world. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to built something permanent with you. I understand that I can't give you what other men can, but I can give you all the love in my heart for as long I live and longer, for even when I die and go to the underworld I will love you. So, Annabeth Chase, will you do me the honour of being my wife?"

Annabeth had tears in her eyes. "Of course, you idiot." She cried. "Of course I'll marry you." He took her hand the ring on her finger. It wasn't the nicest, or the poshest ring but it was good enough. It was silver with a large diamond in the centre and five small diamond going down either side of it. "It's beautiful."

"So are you." He kissed her, in the exact same place they kissed when they first got together.


	12. The party

**Hello again my friends. I have yet again another lovey dovey weddingish chapter for you guys. Please read, fave, follow and review it and if you have thanks you.**

**P.S If you want to see **_**any **_**of the outfits, then PM me and I will send you a link.**

**Rock on my marvellous demigods.**

* * *

**Annabeth's POV.**

Piper and Hazel arranged Annabeth's engagement party. Once she told them that Percy proposed to her, the squealed and told her that they will plan it.

"I'm not having an engagement party!" Annabeth told them.

"Of course you are." They fought back. After Annabeth finally gave in the party they told her to make a list of the girls who she wants to come.

"I'll sleep on it." She told them. When she asked Percy he told her to write as many girls from Camp Half-Blood as she could, so then Piper and Hazel would think she tried.

This is how the list ended up:  
Piper McLean,  
Hazel Levesque,  
Calypso,  
Clarisse La Rue,  
Katie Gardener,  
Thalia Grace,  
Megan,  
Cerys,  
Leona,  
Tilly

"I can't think of anymore!" She told Percy. Percy wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't kill me for the amount of people I am about to say." He whispered. "Children of Demeter, Sara, Amelia, Olivia, Children of Hermes, Emily, Ava, Children of Apollo, Poppy, Jessica, Isla, Sophie, Mia, Children of Ares, Ruby, Lily, Sophia, Evie, Children of Aphrodite, Chloe, Scarlet, Freya, Lucy, Daisy, Children of Athena," He stopped. "well that's your family." Annabeth looked at him eyebrows raised. "I can do the same with the guys." He said defensively.

Piper and Hazel were pleased at the list and immediately got to work on contacting them all. Everyone on the list said that they would come to the engagement party.

"Where's it going to be?" Annabeth asked.

"In your apartment." Hazel said.

"Percy already said yes." Piper added.

"Okay then."

On the day of the engagement party Percy left at half past eight in the morning. He was going over to Leo's with Frank and Jason to hang out in the basement he had done out.

"Enjoy your girly party." Percy said. He kissed her gently on the mouth and left. Piper and Hazel came twenty minutes later. They came in with several boxes and went back down to Jason's car for some more.

"What's in there?" Annabeth asked.

"Not for you yet." Piper said.

"Here." Hazel passed her a box labelled Annabeth. "Put these on and stay in your room for twenty minutes, we'll call you when were done."

"Fine." Annabeth marched her and the box back into her room. She grabbed a dagger off of the chest of draws and opened the box. Inside was a sky blue dress that went to her feet. It had thin straps and was baggier on the upper half. There were also strappy blue heels. Annabeth put them on and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked good, not amazing or beautiful, just good. She sat down and began to curl her hair. She also put on some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss. She stood up again and looked in the mirror. Now she looked beautiful.

"ANNABETH YOU CAN COME IN NOW!" Yelled Piper from in the living room.

"Piper I have neighbours." She snapped as she entered the room. Her living room looked as if it had had a makeover. The sofa had disappeared and was replaced by a long table, her coffee table held glasses of champagne, her curtains had been replaced by blacked out curtains and there was a disco ball covering the light.

"So…" Hazel asked.

"What do you think?" Piper finished.

"It's cool." Annabeth said.

"You look amazing." Hazel said. "Did you do your hair and makeup yourself?"

"Yes," Annabeth laughed. "Just because I am a child of Athena it doesn't mean that I can't make myself look good." Piper and Hazel began to laugh.

"Okay we'd better get changed." Piper said.

Piper was wearing a long, strapless, velvet, plum dress that had a slit going to her knee. She wore strappy plum heels that made her about an inch shorter than Annabeth. She also had a purplish lipstick and eye shadow. Her hair was up in a bun with ringlets falling down.

Hazel wore a pale yellow dress that went just below her knee, and a few diamonds on the bodice. She also wore pale yellow, opened toe heels. Her hair as left down and she wore lip gloss to give her lips a shine.

"Awesome." Annabeth laughed. There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Annabeth said. She walked to the door to see Calypso. She wore a red dress that went to her knee, with a shiny belt just under the breasts. She also wore deep red lipstick that matched her deep red shoes. In her hand she had a present, wrapped in white paper with a pink bow.

"Hello Annabeth." Calypso gave Annabeth a hug before handing over the present. She walked Calypso into the living room and put the present into dining table in the kitchen.

When she went back into the living room there were several guest waiting to give her their presents. Before she grabbed their present she grabbed a glass of champagne and downed it.

Okay has everyone finished eating?" Piper asked. Everybody cheered. "Good." Piper lifted her glass. "Let us toast to Annie." Everyone raised their glasses. "Now, I have vodka which needs drinking while we watch Annabeth open her presents." Yet again, everyone cheered.

Annabeth sat on the chair while everyone else sat on the floor. "Here's what we do for every present we drink a shot, then Annabeth will guess who sent it, if she gets it write the person who sent it drink one shot, but if she gets it wrong she drinks the shot. Okay?" Everyone cheered.

As it turned out Annabeth was really bad at that game. There was no logical answer to the question and the more shots she drunk the harder it took to concentrate. Even if she did fail at the game she got good presents. She got a photo frames, a waffle maker, a gravy boat, two wine glasses, underwear that said 'married' on them, a tea pot and three bottles of wine. Because she was bad at the game, she had to drink around eight shots. Unfortunately, she didn't know that she was a light weight.

"We should dance!" Annabeth slurred. She stood up but the room began to spin so she sat back down.

"Annabeth honey," Said a familiar voice. "Everyone's gone home." She looked up to the sea green eyes of Percy.

"I wove you Percy." She said drunkly.

"And I love you too." He helped her up. "Come on lets go to bed." He took her into their bedroom and sat her down onto the bed. Then he took her shoes off. He put them in her wardrobe and pulled out a pair of shorts and a vest top. He helped her stand up and he took her dress off of her.

"I have a better idea." Annabeth pushed Percy onto the bed.


	13. BachelorBachelorette parties

**Hello you beautiful readers. I am sorry that I haven't posted in a few days. I do pride myself on my ability to keep you happy by posting quickly, but I have been in London with my dad for my birthday. **

**However, I have yet again another chapter for you. This chapter will have split POV'S for a comparison I guess. Please read, fave, follow and review and if you have that you.**

**P.S If you want to see **_**any **_**of the outfits them PM me and I will send you a link. (I'm saying this a lot.)**

**Rock on you awesome demigods.**

**Percy's POV.**

Percy loved seeing Annabeth drunk. It was the only time he'd seen her where the mind her mother passed onto her didn't think logically. Around half three in the morning, he'd got them both ready to go to sleep, but Annabeth kept jumping on his stomach.

"Come on Percy," She laughed. "Let's go to Olympus."

"No Annabeth." Percy yawned.

"No fun, Seaweed Brain." She sulked. Percy sat up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Where not going when your drunk." Percy couldn't help but smile. She was using the puppy dog eyes on him. "Our parents are not seeing you drunk."

"I'm not even drunk Percy." Annabeth slurred.

"Really?" Annabeth nodded. "Where is camp?"

"Over there." Annabeth pointed towards Percy's wardrobe.

"No. What is Chiron?" Percy asked.

"Easy." Annabeth laughed. "He's a pony."

"Oh my gods, you sound like Tyson." Percy laughed. He grabbed Annabeth and laid her down. He wrapped his arms around her so she wouldn't walk away. "Come on, go to sleep."

**Annabeth POV.**

Piper, Hazel, Calypso and Jason arrived at half past six. Jason only came to pick Percy up and then he left. Piper had been looking forward to this day the most. The Bachelorette party. Piper was looking forward to getting Annabeth drunk again because apparently, that amuses everyone. Although Annabeth enjoyed drinking, she wasn't sure it was worth the headache, nauseousness, or the retelling of the stories that she forgot. But of course, Piper planned it, so Annabeth was going along with it.

"Piper are you going to fuss over my hair much longer?" Annabeth asked. Annabeth was wearing black skinny jeans, a loose pale pink vest top and matching heels to match. She was also wearing a 'Bride to Be' sash, by popular demand. Piper was doing her hair in a messy bun, which was failing at that moment. Annabeth also had on pale eyeshadow, mascara, eye liner and lip gloss.

"Just give me a minute." Piper said. Piper was wearing a short, _very _low cut, black dress with black heels to match. She had her hair curled, so it was a wave of ringlets half way down her back. She also had on smoky eye shadow, thick eyeliner, mascara and deep red lips.

"We'll never get to the club." Hazel muttered from behind Annabeth. Piper turned around, straightners pointed at Hazel.

"We will." She said. Then she turned back to doing Annabeth's hair. Hazel and Calypso began to chuckle. Hazel was wearing a short orange dress with diamonds on the bodice. She also had on sliver, strappy heels to match the bodice. Hazel was only wearing lips gloss and a little bit of mascara.

Calypso was wearing turquoise skinny jeans, a black vest top and black wedges. Her hair was straightened and up in a bobble and she was wearing no makeup, but still she looked fabulous.

"There," Piper said, sounding pleased with herself. "All done." She stepped away to let Annabeth see herself. Even if it did take a while, she looked amazing. "Now, lets hit the club."

**Percy's POV.**

"Six beers please." Percy shouted over the music at the club. Grover, with the help of Jason and Leo, organized the bachelor party. Of course Grover organized it, he was Percy's best man..

"Here you go, mate." The bartender handed over the beers and Percy went back over to the table where his friends were waiting for him.

"Thanks, Perce." Grover bleated. Grover was wearing a red t-shirt with a blue jacket over it, a pair of baggy, black jeans to hid his furry goat legs, and his fake feet. Percy gave a beer to each of his friends.

Jason was wearing a black t-shirt with the superman logo on the front, a black jacket, a pair of blue jeans and black converse.

Leo, who had never drunk beer before that day, was wearing his usual white t-shirt with brown jeans and red suspenders. At least today he had forgot his tool belt, which always made people confuse him for a repair man who came to fix the fridge or whatever.

Frank, who looked awkward in the club with blaring music and lots of people, was wearing a purple t-shirt and a pair of grey jeans with black trainers.

Nico, who looked even more uncomfortable than Frank, was wearing his usual black t-shirt and jeans with a brown aviator jacket.

Percy was wearing a blue hoodie and blue jeans with black converse. Jason stood up. "To Percy, the crazy man who wants to marry Annabeth Chase." Leo, Frank, Grover and surprisingly Nico, raised their glasses and repeated 'To Percy." They all drunk the beer and decided to dance, well apart from Frank and Nico.

"Come on," Percy argued. "Nico, you've seen me dance. I suck and I'm going to dance." But they wouldn't, so he, Jason and Leo went to dance instead.

**Annabeth's POV.**

"Come on, Annabeth," Calypso argued. "One more." Annabeth looked down at the shot and shook her head.

"No," She shouted over the music. "I've already done three."

"Boo." Piper laughed. "No fun."

"Fine." Annabeth finally gave in. She poured the sour liquid down her throat and slammed the glass back down onto the table.

"Oh my gods," Came a voice from behind them. "I never thought I'd see you there, Annabeth." Annabeth turned around to see Rachel Elizabeth Dare standing behind her.

"Rachel," Annabeth said. "What are you doing here?"

"Can't the Oracle go out and have a drink?" Rachel asked, sitting down on the seat beside Calypso. She was wearing a long black dress that was sliced up the side with strappy black heels.

"Right." Hazel said.

"Who you here with?" Calypso asked.

"No one." Rachel said applying another coat of red lipstick.

"What kind of person goes to a club on their own?" Calypso asked.

"What kind of Goddess goes to a club." Rachel snapped.

"Mr. D's a god and he does." Annabeth pointed out.

"I don't care." Rachel said. "Let's go get some drinks. On me."

**Percy's POV.**

"Are you sure?" Jason asked. He was looking at the man sitting on a table on his own. Percy recognized in almost instantly. He had brown, military style hair and brown eyes. He was wearing all black and kept taking sneaky glances over at their table.

"On hundred and ten percent." Percy said.

"What do we do?" Frank asked.

"We tell Chiron," Percy said. He stood up and began to make his way to the door. "Come on, there will be a payphone outside that we can use." He pushed the door open and walked down the street to the payphone, when he realized that it was too silent. He turned around and he saw his friends being dragged away by butch men in black. He began to run towards them, but something hit him in the head. Two people picked him up by the arms and dragged him down a dark alley way.

"Percy Jackson, right?" Said a man towering over him. He was rubbing his knuckles as if the punch to Percy's head hurt him.

"Ryan Cole, right?" Percy said through gritted teeth. He tried to punch him, but the other two men had his arms held real tight.

"Search him," Ryan said. "Rachel says he's like a box of magic tricks." He moved to Percy. "That's what I told her to call me."

"Nothing, but a pen and a wallet." One of the men said.

"That's all the _great _Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon brought." Ryan grabbed the items off of the man and threw them as far as he could. "A pen and a wallet."

"Son of Poseidon?" Percy thought it better to play dumb.

"Oh yes, I know." He grinned. "I had a _friend _to tell me _everything _about you Greek and Roman demigods. Annabeth was one too, right? Daughter of Athena."

"Don't you dare talk about Annabeth!" Percy shouted.

"Oh," Ryan grinned. "Bit touchy on the subject are we?" He lifted Percy's head so it was level with his own. "Where is she?"

"Why should I tell you?" Percy snarled.

"Oh, you know." He stepped back and did a dramatic spin. "If you don't your friends will die." Percy's heart stopped. He didn't want his friends to die, but he couldn't tell this creep where Annabeth was. "Not saying, is it?"

"I'm not telling you where she is." Percy whispered. Percy heard a phone go off. He looked up to see Ryan checking his Iphone.

"My sources say she's in a club, three blocks away." Ryan grinned. " Looks like I don't need you anymore." He clicked his fingers and his men threw Percy against the wall. Percy hit the ground, head first. "Goodbye Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon." He walked away and all Percy did was lay there. Percy turned his head to see a puddle, centimetres away from his fingertips. He put his hand in puddle and felt strength radiate his body. He got up, took Riptide out and ran down the street.

"Ryan Cole," He shouted. Ryan turned and looked at him, his face full of shock. "Surly you didn't think it was _that _easy to take the Son of Poseidon down, did you?" He stretched his hand out and all around them fire hydrants exploded. "Don't talk about my fiancé."


	14. Babies, Bells and Surprises

**Hello my wonderful, wonderful readers. Sorry it's been so long, but I've been reading City of Heavenly Fire and the I had to gather the mental/emotional strength to actually do anything productive, such as fanfiction writting. Anyway, I have another chapter for you. Enjoy.**

**P.S. If you want to see **_**any **_**of the outfits PM me and will send you a link and you get it, I mean I have said this for the past several chapters.**

**Rock on my beautiful demigods.**

**Annabeth's POV.**

"Your over reacting!" Annabeth yelled. She knew that Percy was trying to protect her, but she was comfortable, she'd made a life there and then there was-.

"It's for you Annabeth," Percy argued. "For your own protection." He shook his head and sat down on the bed. Percy told Annabeth about what had happened with Ryan, with great difficulty as his lip was swollen. Once she finally understood him she had Chiron send out people to find the rest of their friends. But, It was clear to Annabeth that even if he wanted to protect her, he didn't want to leave either.

"It's so far Percy." Annabeth whispered. Canada was miles away from their friends and family, every one whom she loved.

"I know," He said sadly. "But there is no other option."

"I can handle Ryan," She said. "I'm a Daughter of Athena, I-I will think of something."

"BUT RYAN AND RACHEL ARE STILL OUT THERE ANNABETH. DON'T BE STUPID WERE GOING AND THAT'S THAT!" Percy yelled. He was shaking, trying to hold his anger in. Annabeth had seen Percy angry, angry enough to try killing a Goddess with her own poison, but never _this _angry.

"Rachel?" Annabeth asked, remembering the events of last night.

"Yeah," Percy took a deep breath out. "She's Ryan's source."

"She sat with us last night, I knew, I knew it." Annabeth felt the urge for revenge bubbling up inside of her.

"We need to go, Annabeth." Percy whispered.

"What about the wedding?" Annabeth asked.

"Were still getting married," Percy said. "We'll just be living a little further from the church."

"A little." Annabeth muttered.

"I don't want to leave either," Percy said, taking her hands in his own. "I wish we didn't have to but there is nothing we can do."

"There is if we can find a reason to stay here." Annabeth said.

"Like what?" Percy asked. _Its time to tell him. _Annabeth thought to herself.

"Percy," She took a deep breath. "There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you later when you were in a better mood, but now seems as good a time as any." She looked him in the eye. "I'm pregnant." Percy's eyes widened.

"Wha- Annabeth are you just saying this to find a way for us to stay here?" He asked, stammering over the words.

"No. I found out yesterday." Annabeth said.

"And you went out, to a club." Percy said, outraged.

"I only pretended," Annabeth grinned. "I ordered the drinks and asked them to give me water. I only went to please Piper and Hazel."

"Your serious." Annabeth nodded. "I'm going to be a father?"

"Yeah." Annabeth laughed. "And you better be a bloody good one too."

"I got one more question before I tell Chiron we're staying here," Percy took a step back. "Will it come out of your head or?"

"I swear to the Gods, Percy." Annabeth laughed.

"Annabeth," Someone shook Annabeth's arm, hard. "Percy, leave." She heard the familiar lingering New Orland's accent to the words. Annabeth opened her eyes to see Hazel standing over her. "Morning the soon to be Mrs Jackson."

"Morning Hazel, the person who will soon be very badly injured if she doesn't get off of my foot." Annabeth smiled.

"Oh," Hazel realised she was sitting on Annabeth's foot, so she moved to sit at the end of the bed. "Well, it was very comfortable." Annabeth laughed.

"Where's Piper?" She asked.

"Waiting at the church." Hazel said. She looked at her watch. "We got to go. Hurry get up and get changed." Hazel began to walk out of the room, but stopped by the door. "Oh," She turned to face Annabeth. "By the way, congratz on the baby." Then she left. Annabeth stood up and walked to her wardrobe. She took out a pair of red shorts, a black vest top and a cream overtop. She got changed quickly, put her hair up into a pony tail, put a pair of flip flops on, brushed her teeth, washed her face and went into the living room.

"Are you and Percy still moving to Canada?" Hazel asked, fidgeting with a flower from the vase.

"No," Annabeth answered. "Baby Jackson is keeping us here."

"But, what about Ryan?" Hazel asked sounding anxious. "Do you think he'll come back? Why do you think he wants you? Do you think he will hurt you?"

"I'll be fine." Annabeth said. "Let's go to the church."

The taxi ride took seconds because, luckily, there was no traffic at half past five in the morning. They arrived outside the church and while Hazel paid, Annabeth made her way in. She walked into the room she would be getting changed in and felt someone almost pounce on her.

"Oh my gods," Piper exclaimed. "I can't believe your getting married and your pregnant." Piper let her go.

"Me neither." Annabeth admitted. "So where's the dress?" Annabeth had decided to have a Greek themed wedding and spend weeks trying to find the perfect dress.

"Here we go." Piper unzipped the cover off of the dress to reveal the whole thing to her. The dress was long and white with one elbow length sleeve. It left a trail from the side which Annabeth though would be awkward, but after walking around in the dress she realised that it looked beautiful and felt comfortable. She would be wearing white strappy heels and obviously her Camp Half-Blood necklace, which she couldn't part with even if it didn't suit her dress.

"Damn Annabeth," Hazel whistled. "That's beautiful. Come on, put it on."

The dress fitted Annabeth perfectly and the shoes felt comfortable. Piper was in charge of her hair and Hazel was in charge of her nails and makeup. Piper curled Annabeth's hair and put half of it up, so it left a wave of ringlets down her back. Hazel painted her nails a pale pink colour, to match the bridesmaids dresses, and gave her a little bit of eye shadow and lip gloss. Annabeth looked at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, she looked like Annabeth, but at the same time a completely different person.

"You look _amazing_!" Hazel said. She and Piper were wearing a pale pink dress went to their knees with one thick strap on the left shoulder and a belt made from the same twisted material. They also wore pale pink heels with a twisted bow on the front.

"You look amazing too." Annabeth smiled.

"Yeah," Piper pointed out. "But we don't matter."

"Of course you do." Annabeth said.

"Perseus Jackson, do you take Annabeth Chase to be your wedded wife, to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honour and keep her for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health, and forsaking all others, be faithful only to her, for as long as you both shall live?" Percy looked her deep in the eye.

"I do." He smiled.

"Annabeth Chase, do you take Perseus Jackson to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honour and keep him for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and health and forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?" Annabeth looked into Percy's beautiful eyes.

"I do."

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Percy's lips tasted of champagne and felt soft and familiar. It was exactly what Annabeth wanted, not wanted, needed.

As Percy is the son of the sea god, it only seemed right that their venue was on the beach. There was a large gazebo set up with several tables and chairs and DJ equipment. People filed onto the beach and sat down at the tables. Annabeth, along with Percy, Grover, Piper, Hazel and Thalia (who'd shown up just after the wedding began) made their way to the main table. They ate their meals and enjoyed each other's company. Then it was time for the thing Percy was dreading, Grover's best man speech. Annabeth sat up and grinned at Percy.

Grover tapped his glass with a spoon. "Quite please." The beach went silent. "Most of you here know who I am," He began. "I'm Grover Underwood, the best man." He cleared his throat. "I know Percy and Annabeth through Camp Half-Blood. I met Annabeth when she was a small seven year old girl with only the clothes on her back and a dagger, a dagger she knew how to use. Percy was my lucky break, he helped me get where I am today. I was assigned to watch Percy, who had a very strong demigod smell, but of course he didn't make that easy. He kept attracting crazy math teachers, and kept getting hated by the gods," Grover lifted his head and looked at the gods and goddesses. "yeah we know you hated him." He grinned. "Anyway, luckily he stayed alive through all the crap that the fated put him through and he got Annabeth, who I honestly thought would be the on to kill him. Now, around about now I would be going onto funny and embarrassing Percy Jackson moments, but seeing as almost _all _of Percy's life has been a funny or embarrassing moment, I will skip it. I have to thank Annabeth's bridesmaids Piper and Hazel who have helped Annabeth so many times and even if she won't admit it, she is very grateful. I also should also thank Thalia Grace who would have been a bridesmaid if being a hunter of Artemis didn't take up so much of her time." He turned to Percy and Annabeth. "Percy, you spent three years of your life looking for this girl when she went missing, treat her right and look after her or she will hurt you." He looked back out to the crowd and raised his glass. "To Percy and Annabeth Jackson, may their lives be long and happy, and may they never be parted again." Everyone joined in with a chorus of 'Percy and Annabeth.' Then Piper stood up.

"If you want to dance, music will be playing soon and water skiing will begin in ten minutes. Thank you."

The rest of the day _was _going so well. Percy and Annabeth danced their first dance to a piece of music played by Apollo god of music, himself. Then, they cut the cake, which was decorated with blue flowered, and they went water skiing. They were about to dance again when they heard a terrible scream. Percy ran to behind the gazebo with Riptide drawn. Annabeth ran after him, trying not to drip in the sand. When she got there, she was met with a horrible scene. There was a young girl, around twelve, laying dead on the floor with her throat sliced and a pool of her own blood surrounding her.

"That's not a monster's kill." Percy whispered to himself. Annabeth looked down at the girl, a daughter of Aphrodite she thought. She was clutching something in her hand. Annabeth bent over carefully and retrieved it.

It was a handwritten note addresses to her:

_To Mrs Annabeth Jackson,_

_I am coming._

_I will find you._

_I will have the child you carry,_

_And I will have you once again._

_Enjoy your honeymoon my lovely._

_-Ryan._


	15. Taken

**Hello. I've decided to put my books down and focus on writing my fanfiction and keeping you guys happy. I want to thank my little sister Mari-ann for helping me with the best man speech in the last chapter. Enjoy and please read, fave, follow and review and if you already have, thank you you amazing people.**

**Rock on my fellow demigods. **

**Percy's POV.**

Even though months flew past, which then turned into years in silence, Percy was always nervous. Nervous for Annabeth and now of his little girl Alyssa. She was perfect. A two year old girl with Annabeth's blonde hair and brain, and his sea green eyes and ability with water. He swore on the River Styx that he would keep them both safe. Every time he left the apartment for work or _anything _he would send over another demigod or two to ensure the safety of his family.

"Daddy," Shouted the high voice of a little girl. "Daddy, look what I did." Percy turned around to see his daughter standing next to a Lego replica of the empire state building.

"Its beautiful honey." Annabeth said from the seat next to Percy.

"Outstanding." Percy added. Alyssa ran from the model and into Percy arms. Some find it weird that she was two and could stand and speak very well. But she was a descendent of Athena.

"Can we go to the beach?" Alyssa asked.

"Sorry sweetie." Percy said. "Its near your bedtime." She looked at him with large sea green eyes, seal eyes, just like he did to Annabeth. Beside him he could hear Annabeth chuckling. "We can go tomorrow if you can clear this," He pointed at the Lego sculpture. "in five minutes."

"Okay." She said. Percy put her down on the floor.

"Ready, steady, go." Alyssa ran to the Lego and began to clear it up as fast as her toddler body could. After a while Annabeth turned to him.

"You know we can't go to the beach tomorrow," Annabeth whispered. "it's our wedding anniversary." Percy turned and looked into her stormy grey eyes.

"I also know she can't clear this away in five minutes." He whispered. "I'm going to ask Nico and Thalia to take her."

"Nico will enjoy that," Annabeth chuckled. "And Thalia they _love _going to the beach, babysitting Alyssa while we go and have a nice evening.

"Done!" Alyssa shouted. Percy looked down at his watch.

"Six and a half minutes," He smiled. " Sorry sweetie." He stood up, ran to her, picked her up and began tickling her stomach. "I think it is time for bed."

"Daddy, stop." Alyssa laughed. "Okay. Bedtime."

The knock on the door woke Percy up. He stood up and answered it.

"Seriously we've been knocking for ages." Thalia moaned, barging past Percy. "Why aren't you wearing trousers?" Percy looked down to see he was wearing a grey t-shirt and blue boxers.

"Because I was asleep." Percy yawned. He looked at the clock. "It's half seven in the morning. Why are you here so early?"

"Why not?" Nico asked back.

"Don't sass me." Percy laughed.

"Daddy!" Someone called.

"You woke Al up." He walked into his daughters bedroom. Her bedroom was green with blue curtains and blue bedding with fishes on the bed. "Morning sweetie." He picked her up and planed a kiss on her forehead. "Guess whose in the living room."

"Who?" She asked.

"Your Aunt Thalia and Uncle Nico." He whispered.

"YAY!" She shouted. Percy put her on the floor and allowed her to run into the living room. When he got there she was hugging Nico's legs. "Why are you here?" She asked after Thalia picked her up.

"We're taking you to the beach." Thalia said.

"But daddy said I couldn't because I didn't put my empire state building back quick enough." Alyssa said sadly.

"I'm missing something here." Nico said, confused.

"Lego." Annabeth said from behind her. She was wearing a long t-shirt, Percy's, so it covered her body. "Hay Thalia, Nico."

"Percy in his underwear and you in man clothes," Thalia laughed. "What are we going to do your parents, Al?"

"Send them to Tartarus!" She shouted.

"Didn't work last time." Nico smiled.

"Oh yeah." Alyssa said. "Send them to the Underworld."

"Done that too." Thalia said.

"Hm." Alyssa's face was scrunched up. Her thinking face? "Feed them to the harpies!" She laughed.

"That might work." Thalia said. Percy shook his head and chuckle.

"Not if I have Riptide," He looked at Alyssa. "and no more coming up with punishments for me and your mother."

"Sorry, daddy." She said with large seal eyes.

"It's okay," Percy grinned. "Go get ready for the beach then." Thalia put Alyssa down and she ran into her bedroom. Percy turned to Thalia. "She's allowed an ice-cream, but only if she eats her dinner first."

"And no threatening her." Annabeth added.

"She's only a toddler," Thalia said. "I'm sure Nico and me can handle her."

"Don't go into the water with her," Percy added. "She'll stay dry, but she will soak you."

"She's two," Nico pointed out. "We can handle her."

"Okay." Annabeth chuckled.

Percy and Annabeth were heading back up to their apartment. They had gone to a posh restaurant, where they enjoyed a nice meal, champagne, lovely music and each other's company.

When they entered the living room the first thing he was aware of was all the lights were off. He turned them on and looked around. Everything seemed normal, but Thalia and Nico were nowhere to be seen.

"Thalia," Percy shouted. "Nico." He walked into the kitchen. On the floor there was three people. He recognized two of them as Nico and Thalia, but the third wore all black, and around him the floor was soaked with blood.

"Thalia, Nico!" Annabeth dived down to him, shaking them, trying to wake them up. Percy looked at the man laying dead and felt his heart skip a beat. He ran out of the room and into his daughters. The room was trashed, toys toppled, bed broken. He looked around, but his daughter was no where to be seen. The window was open and stuck to the glass with sellotape, was a note.

_My dearest, Annabeth Jackson._

_I warned you I would come,_

_And now I have kept my promise._

_I have your daughter,_

_But don't worry, my sweet,_

_For I will not harm her._

_But I will keep her,_

_Until you come to me._

_The clock is ticking,_

_My love._

_-Ryan._

Percy screamed and punched the window. Glass cut his hand, but he didn't feel it. The only pain he felt was the gaping hole that was left in his heart. Ryan Cole had taken his daughter. Now, Percy wanted to hurt him, not just hurt him. Kill him.


	16. Finding Al

**Hello! I'm back. I'm sorry that this chapter has taken so long to upload, but I have been extremely busy. So, here you go. Please read, fave, follow and review and if you have already thank you.**

**Rock on my amaZhang demigods.**

**Annabeth's POV.**

"We've tried everything," Chiron told Annabeth and Percy. "Ryan cannot be located."

"What about Rachel?" Annabeth asked, quietly. She knew that Ryan would be in touch again, he promised that much. However, she knew that it would be difficult to find him, at least until he wanted to be found.

"Gone!" Chiron said. "I never would have imagined that out own Oracle would betray you like that."

"She's jealous Percy choose me." Annabeth told him.

"So was Calypso," Percy said. Annabeth remembered the curse Calypso put on Annabeth when they were in Tartarus. She couldn't hear or see Percy, she thought that he'd abandoned her. "But at least she wasn't petty and got over it."

"Calypso had hundred of years to learn not to be petty, and she found someone else," Chiron said. "Rachel's still young."

"I don't care!" Percy said. "When I find her I'm going to kill her. And Ryan."

"You can't kill a mortal, Percy." Annabeth reminded him. As much as she wanted Ryan dead, rules were rules.

"Fine," Percy said. "What about locking her up in a basement with no food or water?"

"Might work." Annabeth smiled slightly. "Alyssa would have some input here."

"We'll find her," Percy said. "I found you. I never gave up and I won't give up until we find our little angel."

"That's so sweet." Chiron said, pretending to wipe a tear away from his eye. Percy and Annabeth laughed.

Months turned into years without a sign from Ryan, but Annabeth and Percy were always alert. They searched for their little angel almost every day and they got some of their friends to help too. Four years that day. That's how long Alyssa had been missing. She'd be six. Annabeth felt her heart tug as she remembered that she missed some of the most important years in her daughters life and Alyssa might not even remember who she is.

"Mommy why do you look so sad?" Asked a small voice from beside her. She turned to look at her son Alec. He had dark black hair and stormy grey eyes. She often thought that when he was older he'd look scary if he got mad.

"It's nothing sweetie," She told her three year old son. "I was just wondering where your daddy is."

"Maybe he got lost," Alec laughed. "Daddy's silly and might have forgot where the new house is." Annabeth chuckled. The week before they had moved into a new house. They didn't have room in their old apartment for Alec, so they moved several blocks away into a five bedroom house. It was an old Victorian house with a balcony that had a perfect view of the sea.

"Maybe." Annabeth said. Almost a moment later the door banged open. "There's your daddy." She smiled at Alec. Her son dived up and ran to Percy on his cubby toddler legs.

"Daddy!" Alec squealed as Percy walked in holding Alec upside down in the air. "Put me down."

"Oh alright." Percy laughed as he put Alec on the ground. "Hay champ," Percy bend down so he was eye level to Alec. "Mind doing me a favour?"

"What?" Alec said, excited.

"I need to speak to mommy, so can you go play in your bedroom?" Percy asked softly.

"Yeah!" Alec yelled, running into his bedroom as fast as he could.

"What took you so long?" Annabeth asked getting up and planting a kiss on his lips. "And what do you want to tell me?"

"I was at camp," Percy began but Annabeth interrupted him.

"Why were you at camp?" She asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, no," Percy reassured her. "Nothing's wrong." He said down on the sofa. "Chiron asked me to go up there. They found Ryan." Annabeth felt her heart explode. If they found Ryan that means they must have found Alyssa.

"How?" Annabeth asked.

"Rachel came back to camp to send a message to us, when a child of Athena caught her." Percy said.

"Oh my gods," Annabeth said. "We have got to go now. We have to ring someone to watch Alec. We have to-"

"I have already called Chiron. He'll be here in a minute and then we will go. He only lives a few blocks away from us." Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand. "Rachel says that Alyssa's fine."

"How do we know we can trust her? And what have you done to her now?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't know if we can trust her." Percy admitted. "But I know Al's fine, I feel it in my gut." Percy smiled slightly. "And Rachel has been sent up to Olympus for the gods to deal with and according to Chiron Athena and dad _really _want to see her." Annabeth was about to answer, when there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" Percy yelled. The door opened to reveal Chiron, in centaur mode, Thalia, Jason, Frank, Piper, Hazel, Leo and Nico. Thalia pushed passed the crowd of people and went straight to Annabeth.

"You alright, Annie?" She whispered in her ear as they hugged. Annabeth nodded.

"Thanks Thals." She whispered back. Once they finished hugging Annabeth called Alec. He walked in holding a Finding Nemo teddy with Percy made for him. "Alec sweetie," Annabeth began. "You remember Chiron?"

"Yes." Alec said.

"And do you remember everyone else?" She asked. Alec shook his head.

"I remember Aunt Thalia, Uncle Leo, Aunt, Piper and Uncle Jason. That's it." He said.

"This is your Aunt Hazel," Annabeth said and Hazel waved. "Your Uncle Frank," Frank smiled. "and your Uncle Nico." Nico smiled ever so slightly. "Chiron will be looking after you while we go and do some grown up things. Okay?"

"Okay." Alec said. He ran up to Annabeth and hugged her legs. "Don't be long, mommy," He ran up to Percy and hugged his legs. "Or you daddy."

"It's okay champ," Percy smiled. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Okay. Bye." Alec said.

The house was cold. Percy went first through the window on the second floor. Hazel and Frank were a bit concerned about _breaking_ into Ryan's house, but call it what you want Annabeth just wanted to get in there to get her daughter back. Annabeth went second. Frank went third. Hazel went forth. Leo went fifth. Nico went sixth. Piper went seventh. And finally Jason flew in last. The hallway they walked down wasn't lit. They walked as silently as they could and listened in at each door to hear any sign of Ryan or Alyssa.

"Frank walk quieter." Leo whispered.

"I can't see where I'm going." Frank complained.

"Fine." Leo lit his finger and walked in front of Frank. On other circumstances Annabeth might have laughed. But now she was so close, she could feel it.

"It's not that had to find me. Is it?" Echoed a voice. Annabeth looked around until she saw him. He was standing on top of the stairs, dressed all in black, holding a gun. "Just give me my Annie and I won't shoot you."

"Fat chance!" Percy said. He began to run up the stairs when Ryan sent a shot flying.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled. She attempted to run forward, but Piper grabbed her. Annabeth looked up expecting to see Percy injured, but instead he say standing on the railing.

"You missed." Percy said.

"I'll try harder next time." Ryan said. He looked at Annabeth. "Hello my sweet."

"Where's Alyssa?" She demanded.

"Oh she's fine." Ryan said. "Little angle's asleep. Now, are you going to come with me or am I going to kill your friends?"

"Boring!" Leo yelled as he set the railing on fire. It fire spread up to Ryan, who dived out of the way. At that moment Percy dived forward, sword ready and whacked Ryan's sword out of his hand. Ryan got up and Percy cornered him up to the wall, the tip of his sword at Ryan's neck.

"Where's my daughter?" Percy said through gritted teeth.

"You can't kill me." R yan said.

"Why not?" Percy said.

"Because a demigod may not kill a mortal." Ryan grinned.

"Listen here. I have fought in two wars, done many quests, returned Zeus' lightning bolt, sailed the sea of monster, held up the fucking sky, travelled the labyrinth, fucking defeated Kronos, and defeated Gaea," Percy yelled. "And my father is one of the main gods. I honestly don't think I will get in much trouble for putting his sword through you."

"Damn," Ryan said. "Had a busy life."

"Guess you could say that." Percy said. He pushed the sword against Ryan's neck. Annabeth could see a fine line of blood trickling down his neck. "Now, where is my daughter?"

"Down the hall, first door on your left." Ryan said. Annabeth could hear the pain in his voice. Annabeth ran up the stairs and down the hall. Once she found the room the knocked once and attempted to open the door. It was locked. Annabeth barged at the door, but it was no good.

"Who's there?" Asked a terrified voice from inside the room.

"Alyssa?" Annabeth asked.

"Mom?" Said the little voice.

"Alyssa honey," Annabeth cried. "I've missed you."

"Mom," Alyssa sighed. Annabeth could hear now much she had matured. "I can't believe its you."

"Alyssa sweetie," Annabeth said. "I'll be right back. I'm going to go and get something to help me get this door down." Annabeth ran back down the hall. As she reached the stairs she saw Jason holding Ryan, as if he had handcuffs on.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, hopefully.

"I found her," Annabeth said. "Frank I need you to take the door down."

"Okay." Frank said. Percy and Frank followed Annabeth as they went to Alyssa's room.

"Alyssa," Annabeth said. "I need you to stand as far away from the door as you can."

"Okay." Alyssa said.

"Oh my gods," Percy cried. "It's her."

"Dad?" Alyssa asked.

"Yeah sweetie," Percy chuckled. "Are you standing away from the door?"

"Yeah." Alyssa said.

"Good." Annabeth turned to Frank. "Go ahead." As if in a blink of an eye, Frank had become a rhino. He ran and barged the door, The door gave away with a huge crack and Alyssa laughed.

"Where did you get a rhino?" She asked. Frank turned back human and bowed. "Uncle Frank?"

"The one and only." Frank laughed. He moved aside for Percy and Annabeth to see their daughter. She was tall for a six year old. Her blonde hair was covered in door dust, but her sea green eyes sparkled in the dim light.

"I can't belie we found you." Annabeth cried as she hugged her daughter.

"But you did." Alyssa cried.

"Come on," Percy smiled. "Let's go home."


	17. Camp Half-Blood

**Hello. I am sad to announce that this will be the last chapter of Kidnapped. I am planning on writing another Percabeth fanfiction based on them after the Last Olympian, so keep an eye out for that if you like my fanfic's. I would like to thank my readers who have kindly given me reviews and criticism. Thank you for reading.**

**Percy's POV**

Percy watched sadly as his little boy, now ten, packed his bags for his first year at camp. Alyssa, now thirteen, had been going to camp since she was nine just in case Ryan ever came back for her. Ryan Cole. After they rescued Al he was sent to Olympus where the gods wiped his memory. Of course Percy's children were smart enough to know that he could get his memory back.

"Have you got everything?" Percy asked Alec.

"No," He said. "I can't find the Mythomagic cards Uncle Nico gave me." He began lifting up his pillow, looking under his bed.

"There in your back pocket, Alec." Percy laughed.

"Oh yeah." Alec patted his pack pocket gently. He grabbed his bag and left the room. Percy followed his son into the living room where Annabeth and Alyssa were waiting.

"Can we hurry up?" Alyssa asked, impatiently.

"What's the rush?" Percy asked.

"She want to see her boyfriend." Alec teased.

"What boyfriend?" Annabeth asked.

"I don't have one." Alyssa said.

"Yes you do," Alec laughed. "I read your diary. Adrian. Son of Hephaestus."

"You rat." Alyssa began chasing Alec around the room, jumping on the sofa and diving over the coffee table. "Your so lucky that my dagger is in my jacket." Alyssa said. She was holding Alec by his t-shirt.

"Al," Annabeth began. "Put your brother down."

"Fine." Alyssa dropped Alec who fell with a yelp.

"Teenagers." Percy laughed. "Come on. In the car."

Percy and Annabeth walked with Alec down to the big house. The knocked gently until a familiar voice told them to enter. They walked in to the usual small room. There where pictures on the wall and a pool table with many chairs in the centre of the room and standing, very awkwardly, at the end of the room was Chiron.

"Morning," Chiron said. "Nice to see you."

"Hi Chiron." Annabeth said as she gave him a hug. Percy knew that Chiron was always Annabeth's father figure. He'd always been there for her.

"Alec," Percy began. "You remember Chiron." Percy heard his son mumble something. He looked where his son was standing, but he was no longer there. He was looking at the pictures on the wall. He pointed to one picture of a small blonde girl with grey eyes and a even smaller boy with black hair and sea green eyes.

"Is that you?" Alec asked.

"That's your parents when they got back from the Underworld." Chiron smiled. "That was their first ever quest." Alec looked at the pictures. There was one for each quest they did.

"What about this one?" He asked pointing at the next picture.

"After sailing the sea of monsters." Percy said wistfully.

"And this one?" Alec asked.

"After we held up the sky." Annabeth smiled.

"Why is there grey in your hair?" Alec asked.

"That was our proof." Annabeth said, stoking the place where the grey stand of hair had once been.

"This one?" Alec asked.

"After they travelled through the labyrinth." Chiron smiled.

"That one?" He asked.

"After I destroyed Kronos." Percy chuckled.

"_You _destroyed Kronos?!" Alec asked in awe.

"Your mother helped." Percy smiled. "She took a poisoned dagger for me." Percy reached out and grabbed Annabeth's hand.

"What about this one?" Alec asked pointing at the final picture of them.

"After we defeated Gaea." Annabeth smiled.

"How come you never told us this?" Alec asked.

"Why brag?" Percy laughed.

"I bet they never told you that they survived Tartarus, either." Chiron chuckled.

"What?" Alec asked, in awe.

"Enjoy you time at Camp Half-Blood." Percy said, giving his son a one arm hug. Annabeth hugged him and kissed the top of his head. Then they left.

Percy and Annabeth stood by Thalia's tree, looking down at the camp. Percy stared at the lake where he had kissed Annabeth and proposed to her.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course they will." Percy said. "They got their mother's brain and their father's good looks." Annabeth laughed. Percy took her hand and lead her down the hill. Yet again he walked away from the place he first felt at home, when everything was perfect.

**That's it. Thanks for reading.**

**Love you all.**

**Rock on my amaZhang demigods.**

**-Ria.**


	18. Author's notes

**This is my Author's notes. I am really pleased with the way my fanfiction turned out. That was my first one. I got really nice, kind reviews. I am so happy that you all liked my fanfiction. Thanks.**

**My second one is going to be called 'Camping in Wales. Really?' I know it sounds corny, but it does fit the idea. (I mean who is enthusiastic about camping in Wales? No one.) It is going to be set in and around a small town in Wales called Neath. My hometown. This is my description: **

_**Annabeth, Percy and Grover have had a peaceful summer after the Second Olympian War. No one has a quest and or died. It was perfect. That was until Thalia came and invited them and Nico to go camping near a small town in Wales. Of course the demigods never get a break.**_

_**What will happen to the demigods and satyr when they accidentally wake up something lurking around underground.**_

**In the fic Percy and Annabeth aren't together so, of course, there is going to be Percabeth romance, cute, fluffy scenes. There will be no Thalico or Grover and Thalia (Do they have a shipping name?) Even though I have had messages asking for different ships, I am sticking with Percabeth. (I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP!)**

**Please read my new fic and thank you for reading this one. I love you all.**

**Rock on.**

**- Ria. **


End file.
